Feelings Revealed
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: André gets dumped and talks to Tori. Story better than summary. One shot.


**Feelings Revealed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICTORiOUS**

André pulled up in front of Jessica's house. He parked his black '09 Dodge Charger and got out. It was 7:15p. The movies didn't start for another 45 min or so. He walked up her driveway and rang the doorbell. After about thirty seconds she answered the door. Jessica stood there wearing a blue dress with black high heels making her 5'6 frame approximately 5'9. Her hair was flowing and to her shoulders. 'Wow, you look . . . . Wow,' André said. '

Thanks. You look great too,' Jess replied. André was wearing black shoes, black khakis, and a blue polo that matched Jess' dress. They walked hand in hand to the car. 'So what movie do you want to see?'

'We can go see whatever you want, I just need to make a stop at Tori's first.'

'Why do you need to stop there?'

'She said she wasn't feeling good so I told her I'd bring her some ice cream. Strawberry-Vanilla swirl. It's her favorite.'

Jess stopped and pulled her hand out of André 's. 'André I can't do this anymore.'

'Do what?'

'Be your silver medal.'

'What?'

She sighed. 'You can't have Tori so went out with me.'

'You know that's not true.'

'What's my favorite flavor of ice cream?'

'Uh . . . .'

'Exactly. It's been three months. Yet you know hers. You probably know her favorite color.'

He did know it was purple. 'I've known Tori for almost two years now.'

'It's not the time. It's you. You want her. At first I thought maybe it was just a crush. But the more you do for her the more I see that you love her. I can't keep lying to myself and keep falling for you while you carry a torch for her.'

André was shocked at what he was hearing. Yes, Tori was his friend. His friend. Of course he had feelings for her. 'It's not like that Jess, she's my friend.'

'Really? I've seen the way you look at her. You've never looked at me that way. Not even tonight. You may be a great musician but you're even a better actor. Acting like you have no feelings for her or that she's just another friend to you. I have feelings too. And I'm ending this before mine get hurt more than they already are.'

'Jess, wait.' André reached for her but she pulled away. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry. Be happy. You found love. I will too.' She kissed him on the cheek before running into the house. André stood there for a second before getting in his car. He ran a hand through his dreads. Was she right? He turned the car on and blasted the music trying to silence the thoughts in his head as he drove off. He found himself in front of the Vega's place around 9p. He had driven around for nearly an hr and a half just thinking. He parked, grabbed the ice cream from the passenger seat, and knocked on the door. Trina answered. She was on the phone and seemed preoccupied with whatever conversation she was having. 'Tori Anthony's here,' Trina said as she headed back upstairs.

'It's André,' he said as he stepped inside and closed the door.

'Whatever,' she yelled as she disappeared into her room. Tori came downstairs a short time later. She was wearing gray shorts and a purple tank top. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail. 'André what brings you here?'

Wow she looks hot he thought. 'You said you were feeling down so I brought you ice cream,' he said as he handed her the bag.

'Awww, thank you,' she said as she took the bag and hugged him. The hug seemed to linger before they separated. 'So? How was the date?'

'There was no date. We broke up.' He looked at her and Jess' words seem to taunt him. _You may be a great musician but you're even a better actor. Acting like you have no feelings for her or that she's just another friend to you._

'I'm so sorry André. She was so sweet. Do you want to talk about it?'

'No, I should go.'

His answer surprised her. This wasn't like him. They always talked about everything. Even breakups. He was there for her when Tyler broke up with her last month. 'André,' she called as he headed for the door. He kept walking. 'André stop,' she said as she rounded on him and put her hands on his chest. She could see he had a pained look in his eyes. He must have really cared about her she thought. 'André?'

'It's nothing. I have a lot on my mind that's all.'

'Well, I wouldn't be a good friend if I let you drive with a lot on your mind. Friends don't let friends drive with a lot on their mind,' she said crossing her arms and blocking the door. 'Go put on some hot cocoa and I'll grab a movie.'

He wanted to go. He wanted to think through all his feelings or non feelings for her but he knew she wouldn't allow him to leave and if he did leave she would worry and he didn't want that. 'Fine.' He made his way to the kitchen.

'Keys.' He threw her the keys. She caught them and went upstairs to her room. She grabbed 'Nick and Nora's Playlist', they always had a good time watching that movie. She also grabbed her blanket. When she came back downstairs André was placing the cups of hot cocoa on the coffee table. She put the movie in the dvd player and sat on the couch next to him. She started the movie and sipped on her hot cocoa. They watched the movie and fell into a familiar silence and position. André had his arm around Tori while her head rested on his shoulder. 'This is good cocoa,' André said.

Tori laughed. 'You say that every time.'

'Because it is.'

'So, ready to tell me what's going on with you? You seem to be taking the breakup pretty hard.'

He placed his cup on the table. 'It's not the break up. It's WHY we broke up.'

'So why did you break up,' she asked sitting up and looking at him.

'Ice cream.'

'Ice cream? You broke up over ice cream?' She wasn't sure what to think when it hit her. 'No. No, no, no, no, no. My ice cream? So you broke up because of me?'

'She said I had feelings for you.'

'We're friends.'

'I know. That's what I said but she didn't believe me.'

'What?'

'Look at us Tori,' he said standing up and making a sweeping gesture with his hands. 'We were just cuddled up watching a romantic comedy. If I didn't know any better I'd think we were dating.'

'André that's ridiculous. We're best friends. So we watch movies together. That doesn't mean anything other than we're watching a movie.'

'Honestly, if you were my girlfriend and I had the kind of relationship we have what would you think?'

'I know. I know,' she said. She gave him a weak smile. 'It's the reason me and Tyler broke up.'

'What? You and Tyler broke up because of me? I thought you guys split because you were always fighting.'

'Yea, we were. About you,' Tori admitted. Tyler didn't like the amount of time they spent together or the constant communication between the two. He finally broke up with her after she refused to stop being friends with him.

'Me?'

'Tyler said I had feelings for you. I told him we were just friends. He wanted me to stop being your friend. When I wouldn't he broke up with me.'

The true revelation of why Tori and Tyler broke up hit André like a ton of bricks. Was it possible that he and Tori had feelings for one another and were totally oblivious to them. Sure they hung out a lot and talked constantly that's what friends do. He thought about how he felt, how he really felt about Tori. He'd thought she looked hot when he came over earlier and he always thought she was cute. He'd wanted to ask her out several times but she was dating someone and when she wasn't he was. He did have feelings for her than ran deeper than friendship he admitted to himself. But was he willing to lose a friend like her for a relationship with her that may not last. Sure they enjoyed the same taste in music, movies, and snacks but being a boyfriend required much more than that. 'Do you have feelings for me,' he asked.

'Of course I have feelings for you André you're my best friend.'

'I meant as more than a best friend.'

'Are you sure we should be discussing this right now? You're kind of emotional.'

'Tori, I love you. I think I have for awhile. No, I know I have for awhile.' 'André,' she pleaded with him but he kept talking like if he didn't say this it would explode inside of him. 'You brighten my day. You make me smile. When something is going bad or good you're the first person I want to tell. You. Tori Vega. No one else but you. And I know it's crazy but if it wasn't this crazy then it wouldn't be real. Tell me this is real. Tell me it's ok that I feel this way about you. Tell me nothing will change now that you know.'

Tori closed her eyes and let his words sink in. 'Things will change. I feel the same way about you,' she said as she opened her eyes. He had closed the distance between them upon hearing her words. He engulfed her in a hug and placed his lips on hers. They kissed as they moved back to the couch. When her back hit the couch she broke the meeting of their lips as she pushed on his chest. 'Whoa! What are we doing? You just broke up with Jess.' She stood back up. 'We can't do this.'

'You just said you felt the same way I did.'

'You didn't let me finish. Yes, I feel the same way but you just got out of a relationship. You need time to yourself. Time to sort through what you feel for her and for me.'

'I know what I feel,' he said as he stood up to face her.

'I know you do. But if we were to start something I don't want it to begin like this.'

'I understand.' He cleaned up the mess they had made and started making his way to the door. 'Keys.' She threw him the keys and he caught them one handed. 'I'll text you when I get home to let you know I got there.' She didn't say anything. She just looked at him with sad hopeful eyes. They had crossed a line and now they were both back on the other side pretending the occurrence never happened. She locked the door when he left and broke down crying immediately after. They both had put their friendship and hearts were on the line with no outcome**.**

André knocked on Tori's door. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. All his thoughts led him back to Tori and their lack of communication at the end of the night. Tori answered. 'André?' She saw he was wearing the same clothes as last night. She was too. Tear streaks made her eyes look puffy.

'I couldn't sleep and I didn't just want to leave things the way they are. I know you're scared. I'm afraid too. But I'm willing to face that fear if it means a chance at happiness with you,' he said as he walked in. 'I know I just got out a relationship but you're the reason why. And that's not a bad thing. It made me finally confront what I've been feeling and hoping you were feelings for awhile now. I never liked seeing you upset and to know I'm the cause of those tears breaks my heart. If it's breaking my heart I can only imagine what it's doing to you. Let me heal what I've damaged.'

She simply nodded and collapsed into his embrace. He held her tight and whisper soothing words in her ear. They made their way to the couch. They sat down and soon both were fast asleep from exhaustion.

After they woke up things started anew for them, as they talked and decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend.

**End.**


End file.
